


Bragging Rights

by madamebomb



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Tokka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:06:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamebomb/pseuds/madamebomb
Summary: Arguing is a valid form of foreplay. Tokka ficlet.





	Bragging Rights

“I’m just saying, I think we should have sex. I think we owe it to ourselves, you know?” Sokka said, taking a drink of his beer and then setting it down on the table.  
“You mean, _me?_ All of this awesome, hot lady business,” Toph said, sweeping her right hand down her body and then waving it in a circle over her crotch, “getting with… _you?_ ” Here she turned her hand and waved it in the air as if to encompass all of him. “A gigantic man-dork who wouldn’t know how to hit this I gave explicit instructions?”   
“Well, first of all,” Sokka said, reaching out and grasping her wrist, moving it two feet to the left. “I’m over here.”  
“Ha, ha!” she said, pulling her hand back.  
“Second of all, I could totally hit it and you’d like it and beg me for more, that’s how good I am.” he said, sinking back against the couch.  
“Nahh…you stink and I hate you and I don’t want to have sex with you because you’d probably cry afterwards,” she said, shaking her head with a grin.  
“Well, then…I don’t want to have sex with you either. You’d…probably want it in the butt anyway.”  
“I’d _definitely_ want it in the butt. Why? You got a problem with my ass?”  
“I have a lot of problems, and yes, your ass is one of them!” he said, his voice raising in volume.  
“What’s wrong with my ass?” she shouted.  
“MAYBE WE SHOULD TAKE IT TO THE BEDROOM AND I CAN SHOW YOU?”  
“FINE! LET’S GO!”   
She stood and grabbed his hand, yanking him out of the room and up the stairs, leaving the other partygoers behind.   
Aang turned to Zuko, who was watching them with a stunned expression on his face. Aang shook his head. “They’ve gotten so weird since they got married.”


End file.
